The day they reunited
by IrisHeart89
Summary: Hello again this time I will tell you how I reunited with my close friend Sailor Star Fighter/Seiya,
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day, the birds were chirping and two girls were outside sweeping the staircase to the Hikawa Shrine. Jade and her older twin Rei were doing their daily chores and greeting people that visited. It had been sometime after Sailor Moon, Mercury, and now Rei were awakened as Sailor Guardians, however Jade got her memories back and how she was still training to become the protector of the Starlights like how Tuxedo Mask was to the guardians. Her guardian name was Sailor Knight. Occasionally she would sit in on meetings with the others and help them out when she was able to. She didn't have special powers but she used her fighting skills to the best of her ability she had learned from her mentor and plus learning how to heal others too which was something picked up from being a shrine maiden.

Jade went out on a walk after the meeting was over. She liked to go for long walks when she had something on her mind, she greatly missed her mother and the starlights, don't get her wrong she enjoyed being with her sister but she had a close bond with the starlights especially Star Fighter. Was she in love with the woman? Or was it just love of friendship. "I wonder how everyone is doing." She thought to herself as she was walking through the park nearby the shrine. Sitting down on a nearby park bench she watched every one around her like some kids playing on the playground and other people walking by her. She couldn't help but over hear that a boyband was coming into town, they were called The Three Lights. and how they would be arriving today so everyone would be gathering at the airport.

Making her way to the airport to see what these boys would be like she saw a huge group of girls screaming as all three of them got off the plame and into the airport. She tried to get a good look at them but the fangirls were pushing her around so it was hard. She finally managed to see what they looked likem her eyes went wide when she noticed that the three looked exaclt like the Starlights but shook her head. "It can't be them...could it?" She looked down a bit then when she looked up she saw Usagi bumping into the black haired guy and decided to just leave before the fans would run her over as the boy band made their way to the limo.

On the way back home she stopped by Fruits Parlor Crown that was owned and ran by her friend Motoki and his sister Unazaki Furuhata. She wenr to a booth in the back and waited for Unazaki to come by and take her order, meanwhile somewhere on the other side of town Seiya also known as Star fighter went out for awhile after moving into their new apartment and started wondering about the city until he spotted the arcade and cafe that were in the same building. he went over towards it and got a glimps of someone with red hair but shook his head. "No it can't be..." He thought to himself as he walked away from the building.

The next day Jade went shopping with her sister and her friends, her and Minako went off to the music section of the store while Usagi and Rei stayed in the clothing department while Ami and Makoto went to the book store on the upper floor. Minako showed Jade a CD that had the three lights on the cover seiya was in the middle while Taiki was on the right and Yaten was on the left. She shook her head and looked at Minako when she started talking to her. "Hey Jade how about we go to their convert tonight?" Minako said as she held up two backstage passes that she had won at the lottery that was held outside. "Sure why not I don't have anything better to do anyway." Minako clapped in excitement then grabbed Jade's hand and sped off to the clothing department to get them new outfits for the concert.

When they got to the womans clothing department Minako started grabbing all kinds of clothes for her to try on and pushed Jade into the dressing room. First she tried on a dress that was blue and white stripped that went a bit passed her knees, looking at herself she shook her head no and quickly took it off and tried on a few more outfits until she decided on a black jean jacket, a white sweater and black legging with a pair red heels and a heart shaped necklace. After she picked out her outfit and Minako approved they bought their outfits and went home until the concert.

That night Minako and Jade went to the concert hall, once arrived they saw a long line that almost went around the building luckly enough the line started getting shorter and shorter until it was their turn to go inside and find their seats. A lot of girls were cheering and screaming when the three walked out on stage and introduced themselves then started their first song which was Nagaree Boshi He and the crowd started cheering louder and louder until the concert was over. "So what'd you think Jade?" Minako looked at her best friend. "They were pretty good." Jade said as she couldn't shake the same feeling she had when she first saw them at the airport. "Come on lets go." Minako grabbed her hand quickly went towards the backstage where the boys were. The manager asked who they were and to see the passes and finally let them through Minako ran up to Taiki and Yaten and started rabling at them about how she was their biggest fan. Jade stayed back a bit when she saw Seiya turning around and his eyes widened when he saw her. "Princess Jade..." He said she looked at him and unknowingly tears started rolling down her cheeks and then it came back to her. It really was the Starlights, she ran into Seiya's arms. "I missed you so much." She said as Seiya held her in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Seiya held Jade in his arms for a few minutes longer then let's get go and both had smiles on their faces. "I can't believe it really is you." Jade said as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. Seiya patted her head which was something Star Fighter always did when Jade was younger. "It's me alright Princess " He said. Jade was extremely happy but she knew something was wrong because she knew Seiya very well and knew when he was keeping something from her but shook her head. "I really missed you so much." She said smiling.

Seiya didn't want to tell Jade the real reason why they were there which was to find Princess Kakyuu who went missing after Galaxia destroyed Kinmoku. He remained calm as he was talking to her. "Say would you want to go grab something to eat so we can catch up?" He asked Jade as she gave him her trademark smile that he always loved. "I would love to Seiya." She said as she saw Minako looking at her with pure shock on her face. "No way! He asked you out in a date you are so lucky Jade." Jade's face was almost red as her hair and shook her head. "Come on Minako, these three are old friends of mine you know that." Jade couldn't believe that Seiya really asked her out even if it was just to catch up with one another but of course deep down she really did have feelings for the starlight but didn't know how he felt about her.

The next day Jade got ready to go over to the apartment where the starlights were staying at while they were on earth, she was wearing a white tank top and black jeans and her steel toed boots and fingerless gloves. She told Rei and her grandfather that she was heading out and won't be back for awhile and then left. Making her way cross town she finally made it to the aparment building and saw a huge crowd of girls trying to get inside to see the boys, she went to the side of the building hoping nobody saw her and went through a side door which Seiya told her about, luckly she was pretty good at sneaking away unlike she was back then so she had no problem. Going up the stairs she made it to the room number and knocked on the door. To her surprise Seiya opened the door, he was wearing his trademark red suit, the red jacket was laying across the chair near the door. He moved aside and let Jade inside and offered to get her anything to drink before she sat down on the sofa.

Seiya came back into the living room with two glasses of tea, one for him and one for Jade. She thanked him as she took the glass from him, smiling as he saw beside her. "It's been way too long Seiya so how is everything?" She asked before taking a sip of her tea. Seiya glanced over at Taiki and Yaten then looked back at her. "We are doing just fine and your mother misses you very much." He said as Jade was looking at him. "So what about you?" "I've been well and busy at the shrine helping Rei and gramps out." She said as the two continued their conversation and soon it was time to eat dinner that was prepared (by Taiki of course). Seiya reached out his hand so Jade could take it as she stood up and was lead to the table, Seiya pulled out the chair for her and scooted it once she was seated, then went over to his own seat. Taiki came out with a tray of food and rolled it over to the table and put it in front of the two and lit a candle that was in the middle of the table, the food consisted of a serloin steak served with lyonnaise potatoes, pasta and a salad. Taiki and Yaten then left the room so the two could be alone."Wow Seiya I never would have thought you would do something like this just for me." Jade blushed a bit as he looked at her and smiled which caused her face to be the same color as her hair. "Only the best for my princess." He said as he leaned over and kissed her.


End file.
